Misty View
by Icie
Summary: My first Sinbad fanfic.... read and rate, please - 3rd chapter added
1. PROLOGUE

Misty View - Prologue Prologue "Captain!" somebody from the front of the ship yelled.  
The captain of the ship Sinbad closely followed by his brother Doubar and his friend Maeve rushed to the front.  
"What the..." Sinbad looked shocked.  
They watched in disbelief on the sky, especially on the red-violet spot that looked like moving to the ship.  
"Magic," Maeve whispered and gently touched Sinbad's shoulder.  
Their eyes were fixed on the thing and their bodies weren't able to move. The spot were really moving towards them. Suddenly a strong wind started to blow and it threw the man standing nearer to ceiling to the water, but none of the rest moved to help him. The sky were hypnotized them. Maeve's hair was flying around and they didn't even bother to catch on anything. Rongar and Firuz, who were standing on the other part of the ship, were watching them, but something pinned them there, so they couldn't move. They were helplessly watching as the wind took their friends to the air and the spot swallowed them. 

To be continued... 

**Author:** [Icie][1]   
**Rating:** PG   
**Disclamer:** I don't own characters from the show The Adventures of Sinbad, but this story is mine.  
**Author's Note:** My mother tongue is NOT english, so I'm sorry about some mistakes. Also I talk British English, so words might have different spelling. And last, I didn't watch this show is english either...;-)) 

   [1]: mailto:icie@flashmail.com



	2. Chapter 1

Misty View - Chapter 1 Part 1 With a big splash the threesome jumped into the water. Sinbad looked around and pointed to left: "We're not too far from the land."  
"Good," Maeve just said and started to swim.  
As they reached the sandy beach, they all laid down and breathed hardly. Doubar sat down first.  
"Does anyone know what just happened?" he asked looking at his brother.  
"I don't," Sinbad put him hands under his head.  
"Me neither," Maeve said as Doubar turned to her.  
"Maybe we could explore this land," Doubar suggested.  
"Yeah, good idea," Maeve stood up and shook her head. Drops from her wet hair fell on Sinbad's face.  
"OK... after all we need to eat as well," Sinbad jumped up and fastened his sword properly. He looked for the last time on the ocean before they all disappeared in the trees. 

"I was thinking about that storm..." Maeve was trying to sort out last night.  
"Was that a storm?" Sinbad interrupted her.  
"Well, maybe it wasn't storm," she rolled her eyes.  
"Than what was that?" Sinbad turned to face her.  
"How can I know?" she stared into his eyes.  
"You are a sorcerer," young captain didn't give up.  
"Am I suppose to know everything?" she looked at him angrily.  
"Enough you two," Doubar quickly separated them and looked at his younger brother: "I've notice a village ahead."  
"Well, maybe we'll get some explanations there," Maeve looked at Sinbad again.  
They were walking few minutes in silence. Just before they entered the village, Sinbad started to have a strange feeling. The village was very known for him.  
"Hello," Maeve smiled at the small child playing next the big house.  
"Hi," girl with auburn hair responded.  
"Do you know about some tavern there?" Maeve asked the child.  
"Yes, it's that way," girl pointed to green painted house.  
"Thanks," Maeve moved back to men. Sinbad gently smiled first at the child and then at Maeve, who smiled back at him and started to walk.  
They entered the tavern full of cheer people who were obviously celebrating something. They sat on the nearest chairs and ordered some wine. Sinbad turned to the bunch of people, then back to owner.  
"Birthday?" he asked.  
"No," he smiled and pointed at the old couple sitting in the center with his chin: "The founders of this village are today 30 years together."  
Maeve smiled too and turned to the crowd. She looked at the old lady who was holding her husband's hand. She had long silver hair and was dressed in nice blue dress. Maeve thought the lady had to be beautiful when she was young. And the man was tall and even though his silver hair and wrinkle face he was handsome. Sinbad first watched Maeve and then looked into old man's eyes. He suddenly felt something strange. His eyes were unbelievably known to him, but he couldn't understand why.  
"Do you need a place to sleep," the owner took him back to reality.  
"Yes," Sinbad said, but didn't break the contact with the old man's eyes.  
The man suddenly stood up, took his wife's hand and moved to newcomers. His wife noticed Maeve and gasped.  
"Who are you?" the man asked.  
"My name's Sinbad and these…" Sinbad introduced himself, but was interrupted by woman's scream: "Is she alright?"  
"This is unbelievable," the old man said looking into Sinbad's eyes and gently stroked his wife's hand.  
"What?" Doubar asked.  
"Doubar," the old man smiled and put one arm around the lady: "I AM SINBAD." 

To be continued... 

**Author:** [Icie][1]   
**Rating:** PG   
**Disclamer:** I don't own characters from the show The Adventures of Sinbad, but this story is mine.

   [1]: mailto:icie@flashmail.com



	3. Chapter 2

Misty View - Chapter 1 Part 2 "What?" Doubar looked at the old man confused.  
"I know, it's strange, but I'm Sinbad, captain Sinbad… well, formally," the old man said and looked at his wife: "And this is…"  
"Oh no," Maeve hardly swallowed: "Let me guess… Maeve?"  
"Yes, my dear," the old lady nodded.  
"But… I'm Sinbad and this is Maeve, but she is NOT my wife," Sinbad smiled.  
"Yes, I looked exactly like this young lady," old Maeve said.  
"I guess we take rooms," Sinbad turned back to owner.  
"Rooms? Only one room," he corrected him: "I have only one room left."  
"One room? For three?" Maeve asked shocked.  
"With only one bed," he added.  
"One… no, I'm gonna sleep outside," she said and folded her arms on her chest.  
"Maeve, I think you and Sinbad should take that room and I'll stay outside," Doubar tried.  
"Hey, on whose side are you? I don't want to end up like these two," Maeve whispered and pointed at happy old couple.  
"I thought you two were only friends," he winked at her.  
"Doubar," she playfully hit his shoulder: "OK, we'll take the room."  
"Ehm," Sinbad cleared his throat: "It's quite late now. Should we discus that in the morning?"  
"Oh, yes. You're welcome to come for the breakfast," old Sinbad said and pointed at the old house opposite of the tavern: "That is my house."  
"Good night," old Maeve took her husbands arm and they left the tavern.  
"You go to take a sleep and I'll look around the village," Doubar said and took his sword.  
"Maeve?" Sinbad stood up and offered her his arm.  
"You're crazy," she chuckled, but for Sinbad's surprise she didn't protest. 

"Sinbad, this bed looks very small," Maeve sat down on the bed in their room while Sinbad stepped to window and looked out.  
"Maybe I can sleep on the floor," he offered and followed Doubar's figure with his eyes.  
"I don't think so," she pointed at one cockroach: "Beside that… I think I'll live after one night with you."  
Sinbad, who was still standing by the window, smiled and turned a bit red.  
"So, are you going to sleep?"  
"Oh, yes," he turned and quickly blew out the flame of the candle, so Maeve couldn't notice the redness of his face. He gently lied down beside her, but made sure not to touch her. She turned to face the window, so he could see only her back.  
"Good night," she whispered.  
"Good night," he said. 

Soft knock on the door woke up Sinbad. He opened the eyes slowly and moaned. His back was hurting because all the night slept on it. He realized his hand was around Maeve's waist and her head was resting against his chest. He slowly lifted her and after he stood up he put her back on the bed. She moved a bit, but didn't wake up. He quietly moved to the door and opened it.  
"Finally," his brother said.  
"I just woke up," Sinbad explained.  
"Hard night?" Doubar smiled and hit his brother's stomach.  
"Doubar, I've heard that!" Maeve said from inside the room.  
"So, where have YOU been last night?" Sinbad asked and smiled at Maeve who joined them.  
"Just walking around the village," he said on their way out of the tavern.  
"And?" Sinbad asked impatiently.  
"It is strange… I've found…" Doubar started. "Good morning," old Sinbad interrupted him and lead them to his house. He let them come inside first, then he stepped inside and closed the door. Nice smell hit Maeve's nose and she smiled. It reminded her her mother's cooking.  
"I hope you'll like it," old Maeve smiled at younger one and took guests to dining room.  
Old Sinbad took the seat on the head of the table.   
Sinbad sat next to him. Doubar and Maeve sat opposite to their captain. Old lady took the breakfast and sat opposite to her husband. She smiled: "Please, take anything you want."  
"Thank you," Maeve said politely before she took a bread.  
They didn't speak while they were eating. After they finished Maeve offered the old lady her help in the kitchen and the men stayed in the room.  
"How does that happened?" Sinbad asked curious.  
"Something transferred you into your future," old man said.  
"Is this our … Sinbad's future?" Doubar asked confused.  
"Probably," old Sinbad smiled and pointed to kitchen: "She is your future."  
"I… ehm," Sinbad blushed and touched his face: "And what about Doubar?"  
"My brother died long time ago," he said trying to avoid Doubar's eyes: "Firouz lives in this village as well…"  
"Yes, I've seen him yesteday," Doubar interrupted him: "But he looks ill."  
"He is crazy. Pirates killed his wife and his children while he was living on the island close to this one," old Sinbad explained.  
"… but let me think, if you're older me… you knew when exactly we'll come," Sinbad thought aloud.  
"We didn't remember. Only when I saw you, I remembered. You won't remember that either when you return to your ship," he said.  
"Then, how did you know Meave was your future," Sinbad whispered.  
"Something told me," he said and smiled at his wife who joined them together with Maeve. Sinbad smiled nervously too.  
"How can we return to Nomad?" Doubar asked.  
"I don't remember that either," old Sinbad said honestly.  
"Maybe you can find something in my old books," old Maeve suggested.  
"That's great idea," Sinbad jumped up and followed both Maeves to the other room.  
Doubar stood up and moved to the door. There he turned to old Sinbad and said: "Tell my brother, I needed to be on my own. If they find something, they'll find me on the beach." With that we left. 

To be continued... 

**Author:** [Icie][1]   
**Rating:** PG   
**Disclamer:** I don't own characters from the show The Adventures of Sinbad, but this story is mine. 

   [1]: mailto:icie@flashmail.com



	4. Chapter 3

Misty View - Chapter 1 **Part 3**

Back in their room in the tavern, Maeve put all book on the floor and looked at Sinbad.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Where is Doubar? He should help us," she said.  
"He needed to be on his own," Sinbad looked at her.  
"What that man told him?" she was curious.  
"He is not alright, because he is not here in this time," he explained and opened one book: "What should I look for?"  
"I don't really know," Maeve looked lost: "I don't know what or whose spell brought us here, so I really don't know."  
"So I'll look for any spell about time," Sinbad tried.  
"OK," she whispered and wiped a tear that appeared in her eye.  
"Here is one," Sinbad just opened the book and let Maeve see it too. She just shook her head: "No, that's not the right one. I tried that one, but it didn't work at all."  
"I thought it should be easy," he smiled.  
"Me too," she said and opened the other book.  
They were searching for almost all day, but they didn't find anything useful. There were hundreds of spells that Maeve copied to few papers, but she was too tired to try them. She was sitting in the chair reading them and tried to eliminate them. She felt tears falling from her eyes again. Sinbad was sitting on the floor looking at the opposite wall tried to think about anything else but Maeve.  
*So, Maeve is my future,* he thought: *But how can I know, if I won't remember anything. But on the other way… maybe I should kiss her now… she won't remember that, so she won't kill me.*  
He smiled and looked at Maeve. He spotted tears in her eyes. He stood up and gently took her into his arms. She didn't protest and let him gently rock her. They stood there in each other's arms until knock on the door interrupted them. Sinbad opened it and let Doubar in.  
"What a mess," he smiled.  
"Yes, but we found lots of spells," Sinbad said and looked at Maeve: "She will try them tomorrow."  
"OK, it's late. I'll stay outside again," Doubar said and before Sinbad could say anything he left. Sinbad shrugged and stepped inside. He noticed Maeve fell asleep in the chair, so he lifted her and took her to bed. He lied her down on her back and watched her for a while. Then he lied next to her, but still watch her. *Now or never,* he thought. He slowly leaned on her and pressed his lips on hers. He quickly let her go, lied down and closed his eyes, because he felt she wasn't in very deep sleep. She shivered a bit and pressed her body on his.  
*Oh, Gods,* he thought and tried to stay still.  
"Sinbad?" Maeve's voice surprised him.  
"Yes," he whispered.  
"Do you think we'll find our way back?"  
"I'm sure, we will… we have you," he smiled.  
There was silence for a while. Sinbad heard only his own heartbeat. Then he felt Maeve's hair tickling his neck.  
"Are you alright?" Maeve asked.  
"Yes. Why are you asking?" he asked and hardly swallowed because Maeve rested her hand on his chest.  
"You seemed to me …scared," he said and sat on the bed.  
"Scared? No… I'm just… " he didn't know what to say. He felt the warm body of the woman he fell in love with and it made him shiver.  
"Are you cold? Let me warm you up," Maeve said and wrapped her arms around his body.  
"Why are you doing that?" he suddenly asked.  
"Honestly, I don't know, Sinbad," she said sad: "But maybe, we'll never find our way back, so I thought…" She didn't finished because she felt Sinbad's face just inches from hers. She didn't protest when he gave her a kiss. He was surprised she didn't punch him; she even gently caressed his face with her warm hands. They slowly broke it.  
"Sinbad…" Maeve started.  
"I'm sorry," he said and looked into her eyes: "You know, he said we won't remember what happens here."  
"Yes, I know and I'm actually think of something," she smiled.  
"And may I know what exactly?" he hoped he spotted the right hint.  
"I think of something you probably think too," she leaned to his arms.  
"I think about how we will return," Sinbad said to her hair.  
"Liar."  
"How can you know what I think about?" he asked.  
"Firstly I'm a sorceress and secondly, I'm too close to you to feel…"  
"Maeve!" Sinbad gently pushed her.  
"Sinbad, I know you want it, so let's do it… we won't remember it," she hoped he'll agree.  
He didn't say a word and turned Maeve, so she faced him. He hungrily captured her lips again, this time with more passion and love. She pressed her warm body to his… 

To be continued... 

**Author:** [Icie][1]   
**Rating:** PG   
**Disclamer:** I don't own characters from the show The Adventures of Sinbad, but this story is mine. 

   [1]: mailto:icie@flashmail.com



End file.
